


Reality check for Tommy

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [39]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Episode: s01e19 Unfinished Business, F/M, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of taking Tommy's constant crap for he's a serial killer Oliver finally has had enough, and Sara has her own words for the man.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Tommy Merlyn, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen
Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Reality check for Tommy

**Hello guys**

**So originally this was going to be part of a much larger fic but since I'm no where to even doing that story I figured I would at least post the segment part of this. Hence why Sara's back in Starling City this early in canon and married to Oliver.**

**Also addresses one of my bigger issues I had with Arrow season 1 where Tommy is all up on his high horse regarding Oliver being a serial killer, and Oliver wordlessly takes it. Like taking Thea chewing him out for trying to claim it was hell in Starling City when she lost her brother, or Laurel over not needing Oliver's blessing or permission to sleep with Tommy before he could even speak, where he kept taking all of that.**

**No different than the later seasons with Diggle, Felicity, or the recruits for constantly putting Oliver down on bashing from the writers.**

**On with the show which takes place towards the end of Unfinished Business episode**

* * *

Verdant at the bar

Sara slipping on her leather jacket watches as Tommy tells her husband he's quitting from too much self-respect for being accused of dealing Vertigo while apparently Oliver being a murder to much. Scowling Sara has had about enough of their now clearly former friend being all on his moral high horse while taking zero effort to even understanding them.

Walking over Sara stands there waiting until Tommy turns around only to stop upon being pinned by the Canary's gaze.

Glaring "And what do you want? Came to defend your husband's being a murder, oh that's right you're a serial killer to" Tommy says dryly.

"Tommy, enough" Oliver says, a dangerous warning to his voice.

Rolling his eyes "Or what you'll put an arrow through my neck?" Tommy asks.

"Enough, Merlyn. You judge us for killing when we have only done to save our lives or others. We our what those five years turned us into, and I hope to god every day you never have to live in the hell we did" Sara snarls.

"We've tried to explain things to you, but you clearly don't want to listen. We lie to everybody in our lives to protect them from our lives, and we are not serial killers. We are not monsters who kill innocents. I've frankly got sick of these past weeks listening you to act like we do" Oliver growls.

"You may have lost your fortune but frankly your life hasn't changed much. You're still living with the mind set of born with a silver spoon in their mouth, and don't have any idea how people suffer in The Glades. Or the corruption we fight against, you only threw a benefit for the CRNI to get into my sister's pants" Sara says bluntly and in disgust.

"Until you grow up don't bother coming around" Oliver adds coldly.

Sara walks past Tommy not even sparing her former childhood friend another glance, and Oliver gives one final glare before joining his wife as they head down to the basement.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this with leave a review letting me know what you think if you want**

**Side note it's pretty darn satisfying to see Tommy get called out on all his crap instead of the show making it seem like he's in the right.**

**Until next time**


End file.
